Amantes Por Una Noche
by Karlyta21
Summary: Bueno como veran este es mi primer fic,solo pasen y lean y dejen comentarios para ver si sigo escribiendo o no.


Seeley Booth acababa de cruzar por la puerta de Temperance, ahora se encontraba frente a esta, sin ningun asomo en su cara de una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante que lo caracterizaban, en cambio

tenia la cara mas seria que Temperance hubiese visto en su vida.

-_Hola Booth,que sucede, un nuevo caso?_

_-No huesos, no es eso, lo que pasa es...mejor tomemos asiento-_dijo indicándole el mueble mas cercano de la sala, los dos tomaron siento, uno junto al otro.

-_Que pasa Booth,que tienes que decirme, no me gusta la tensión en tu rostro, se que algo pasa, solo dímelo-_comenzaba a notar como su compañero se poni tenso a cada segundo, lo conocía demasiado bien.

-_Bien,huesos sin contratiempos-_intentaba ser rapido para acabar con el sufrimiento que lo carcomia a cada instante-_Mañana por la mañana tomare un avion hacia mi nuevo hogar,quiero decir huesos que me voy_ y _no regresare nunca mas._

Conforme las palabras del agente cobraban fuerza la cara de la antrpologa se hiba desfigurando dejando ver una mueca de absoluto dolor.

-_Que,por que Booth,por que te vas!-_la mujer se levanto del sofa y escupio las palabras en la cara del hombre-_Tu tambien la haras?,tu tambien te hiras y me dejaras sola,como todos los demas-_en este momento ya no podía mas y comenzo la lluvia de lagrimas cargadas con amargura e infinito dolor por parte de la doctora.

-_..._-Booth no dijo nada,sabia que lo haria y no habia vuelta atras,sabia que no podria mas,estar cerca de ella le causaba un enorme dolor,que ni siquiera el tiempo podria curar,por tal motivo se hiria.

Lo unico que pudo hacer fue estrecharla entre sus brazos para detener su dolor,pero lo unico que lograba era que el dolor se habivara con mas fuerza por eso la antropolga se solto de aquel abrazo doloroso,para poder ver la cara del que algun dia fue su amigo pero que ahora se convertia en una persona extraña para ella.

-_Dime Booth,por que te vas,acaso es por mi?-_habia logrado contenerse, se hacerco un paso hacia el.

-_Huesos yo...-_retrocediendo un paso

-_Solo dime,es tan dificil!-_volvio a explotar,acaso no podia responder con un _si_ o _no_ .

-_Que quieres que te diga-_pensandolo un segundo-_si,es por ti-_habia tomado a Brennan por la cintura atrayendola-_es por ti que hago esto-_decia las palabras susurrandolas cerca de los labios de esta.

-_Porque?-_alcanzo a decir ya mas calmada.

-_Porque cada dia es mas dificil estar a tu lado,cada dia es mas dificil estar junto a ti y no besarte,no hacerte mia-_se acerco hasta su oreja e hiba pronunciando cada palabra rosando sus labios con la oreja de ella.

-_Pues que esperas para hacerlo-_ya no podia mas,el deseo era mas fuerte que la racionalidad.

Booth solo la miro a los ojos,hacercandose cada vez mas.

-_Estas conciente de que si algo pasa,lo que fuera,yo me hiria de cualquier modo?_

Ella respondia a dicha pregunta mordiendo el labio inferior de Booth,a lo que este solo gimio,en cuanto le solto el labio comenzaron a besarse,como si no existiera nada mas que los labios otro,mientras sus labios y lenguas se reconocian de nuevo,Booth cargo a huesos y esta rodeo la cintura del agente con sus piernas a la vez que introducia las manos por su camisa,sus pulmones ye reclamando aire se los hicieron notar,asi que se separaron sus labios.

-_Estas segura de esto?-_las palabras salian de los labios de Seeley jadeantes.

-_Absolutamente._

Volvieron_ a _unir sus labios con mas pasion esta vez,Booth condujo a Brennan hacia la recamara mientras le quitaba la blusa y ella la camisa de llegar a la recamara la deposito suavemente sobre las sabanas blancas de la cama,y se situo sobre ella besando su cuello y bajando.

Afuera la lluvia empezaba a caer,mientras tanto dos ex compañeros ahora amantes se demostraban la necesidad que tenian sobre el otro.

En la habitacion en penumbras,Temperance acariciaba la tersa piel de la espalda de su amante,mientras este la penetraba con la mayor lentitud que se puede,disfrutando el contacto,ya que seria la primera y ultima vez que ella seria de el.

Cuando las embestidas se hicieron mas rapidas,Brennan tomo entre sus manos la cara deBooth,admirando y recordando las facciones del agente,al igual que este lo hacia con ella.

Los gemidosd no se hicieron esperar,y ella comenzo a gemir el nombre de Booth,mientras undia las uñas en las espalda de le,el placer era tambien lo sentia,el momento estaba cerca,no pudo contenerse y beso a su amante con todas sus fuerzas,para que los gritos no salieran de sus bocas.

Cuando el momento llego ninguno hizo intento alguno de no reprimir sus gritos,cuando hubo salido de ella,se sostuvo sobre sus codos y acaricio el rostro angelical de ella con su nariz,haciendole sonreir.

_-Te amo Temperance_

-_Te amo Seeley-_ya no podia repirmir aquella verdad,para que?

Temperance Brennan se sintio la mujer mas feliz del planeta,aunque fuese solo por esa noche,ya que a la mañana siguiente,su compañero,amigo,angel guardian y sobre todo el amor de su vida,ya no estaria alli para ella,por su culpa se hiria,por no haber podido expresar sus sentimientos tiempo antes.

Pero por ahora serian amantes por una noche.


End file.
